Dumbledore's Board Game
by Lady Shadow Walker
Summary: The Weasley twins must go to Dumbledore's office after they get caught for doing a prank. When Dumbledore decides that their "detention" will be playing a board game with him for a week, and other people find out about this, madness follows. How will people react to this "punishment"? Will they demand that an actual punishment is given? ONE-SHOT!


**A/N: I got this idea and I went to see if it had been done, but it had not. So, deciding that the idea needed to be done, I took it upon myself to write this one-shot. It takes place in the twins sixth (Harry's fourth) year. This is my first story about the Weasley twins so I'm not sure how it will go. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Monopoly, or any other recognizable content!**

Fred and George looked at each other with identical smirks. They were outside of the great hall, and were setting a new prank into action. Both boys held their wands as they carefully stayed out of sight from everyone eating lunch.

"Ready, Gred?" George asked grinning.

"Ready, Forge!" Fred agreed a mischievous smile on his face. They had been planning the prank for weeks, and were finally ready to put their plan into action. Earlier in the day they had gone into the kitchen. In the kitchen they had snuck several potions that they had brewed into each of the drinks that the house elves had just finished preparing for lunch.

The potion had been a tricky one to find and brew, but the pranksters had managed to do it. It changed the color of people from their fingernails to their hair color, but the twist, that the twins were particularly fond of, was that they got to pick the colors, and when the potion was activated.

The boys had already picked the colors, as needed when brewing the potion, but they had yet to activate it. It was already ten minutes until lunch was over, and everyone had already drunk from their goblets except for Lee Jordan, the twin's best friend. Lee had helped them plan the prank, and had brought a personal drink down with him to avoid being dyed a different color.

Fred and George looked at one another smirking, nodded, and started murmuring spells under their breath.

The effect was almost instantaneous. People started changing different colors, depending on their house. The Gryffindors skin turned bright red, while their fingernails, hair, and eyes turned a metallic golden shade. The Hufflepuffs skin turned neon yellow, while their fingernails, hair, and eyes turned pitch black. The Ravenclaws skin turned a dark blue, while their fingernails, hair, and eyes turned the color of bronze. The Slytherins skin turned silver, while their fingernails, hair, and eyes turned a deep emerald green.

Everyone in the great hall matched their house colors- except Draco Malfoy.

Fred and George had heard how he had been tormenting Gryffindors, and took it upon themselves to make him regret his decision. Rather than the green and silver of the rest of his house, Draco Malfoy's fingernails, hair, and eyes were pure white, and the rest of his body was vivid, neon pink.

Coincidently, he was the first to notice the change in color. He let out a high-pitched, surprisingly girly scream when he saw his new skin color. He seemed to light the match for the firework, as everyone else noticed their new color.

The great hall became pandemonium. Almost everyone was panicking about their new colors. The few who were not were busy laughing at everyone else's reactions.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and tried to gain the attention of the students. He had to resort to firing shots into the air with his wand, before everyone was silent. He calmly looked down at the students, "Now everyone calm down! Obviously some pranksters got bored," his eyes flashed in the direction of the twins twinkling, "but it is easily stopped. I am familiar with what has been used to change everyone's colors, and I know a spell to fix it. Now if everyone will calmly make a line in front of the entrance I will fix this problem," he told his students.

No sooner had he said this had every student in the great hall jumped up, and headed to the entrance. They made a line, and several people were pointing at Draco Malfoy and laughing. He looked embarrassed, and the pink on his cheeks got slightly darker, indicating that he was blushing.

As this happened, Fred and George fled the scene unnoticed. They laughed to themselves once they were out of hearing distance. The idea had been brilliant in their opinions. They had also, most likely, made everyone loose half of their class after lunch. The twins were ecstatic at this information, because it was there last class for the day, and it was with Professor McGonagall.

"That was brilliant!" Fred exclaimed excitedly.

"I know! The look on everyone's face! My favorite part was how-" George began.

"Malfoy screamed like a little girl-" Fred cut in.

"Who had his favorite doll taken away-" George continued

"During play time," Fred finished chuckling.

"I think Dumbledore knew it was us," George commented not sounding like he cared too much.

"I doubt he'll get us in much trouble," Fred said not worried in the slightest.

"I bet he will!" a stern voice came from behind them. Both twins turned around quickly to see the angry face of McGonagall. Her nostrils were flaring slightly, and they knew that she would make sure that they got detention.

"Oh, hello Professor," George told her cheerily.

"Fancy meeting you here," Fred grinned at her as if they were old friends seeing each other in a bookstore.

"Come with me!" McGonagall ordered, "We're going to take a trip to Professor Dumbledore's office!" she told them before marching in the direction of the headmaster's office.

Fred and George looked at each other and shrugged, before following the angry professor.

They arrived outside the headmaster's chamber in minutes, and McGonagall told the statue the password, "Lemon Drop."

The statue opened up, and McGonagall went up the steps quickly, leaving the twins to follow her. She knocked impatiently on the door, and moments later they heard a kind voice say, "Come in."

McGonagall opened the door and led the twins into the room. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, and watched as they came in. He seemed amused that they had been brought into his office, confirming their suspicion that he already knew that they were the ones behind the prank.

Fred and George got comfortable in the squishy chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk, as McGonagall told the headmaster why they were there, "These two were celebrating their victory at the successful prank to change the color of all of the students. They need to be punished accordingly for their actions," McGonagall informed him.

"Thank you, Minerva. You may go, and I will handle it," Dumbledore told her. She nodded and grudgingly left the office. She obviously wanted to know their punishment.

As soon as McGonagall left Dumbledore turned to the pranksters, "Now, I am giving you a week's worth of detentions with me," he informed the duo.

"When do we start?" Fred and George cheerily asked together.

"Tonight," he said, "Your father sent me a game the other week that I have wanted to play. It is kind of like muggle Monopoly, but it has wizard money and places. It also has some magical aspects, and you two are going to be playing with me" he told them as he pulled out his wand. With a quick flick everything previously on the desk disappeared, and was replaced by a Monopoly game.

The game pieces were moving, and as promised everything seemed to have wizard themes. The board was 3D, and everything moved. The twins eyes lit up.

"I call Hippogriff!" George half shouted, grabbing the piece.

"I get dragon!" Fred cried excitedly grabbing the moving dragon piece.

"I'll take the phoenix," Dumbledore added, plucking the fiery bird up.

The tree looked at one another and all said clearly, at the same time, "This is war!"

_And so the game began! _

…

Professor McGonagall frowned later at dinner. The headmaster had not shown up, and he was already ten minutes late. She was getting worried, because before he had always told her if he was not going to be there.

Her frown deepened, before she made up her mind. She turned to Snape, "I'm going to go check on the headmaster," she told him.

Snape rolled his eyes, "I don't care what you do," he sneered.

McGonagall glared at him, but still got up, and headed to Dumbledore's office.

When she got there she walked in without knocking, and froze at the sight that met her eyes. Rather than Dumbledore in his office overlooking the Weasley twins scrubbing the floor, or something of the nature, she saw them all sitting around the headmasters desk playing a _board game_.

Fred rolled his die, and told his dragon how many places to move. It landed on the Three Broomsticks, and he pumped his fist in victory, "Yes! I get the Three Broomsticks!" he said happily as he paid the money required to the 3D Gringotts bank. He did a sort of jig in his seat.

Dumbledore frowned, "Drat! I was hoping for that shop!" he exclaimed disappointed, "At least there is still Hogwarts for me to get, as well as all of those other shops," he continued. Fred just grinned cheekily at him.

"What is going on?!" McGonagall spoke up completely confused and disbelieving.

The trio playing Monopoly looked up. Dumbledore smiled kindly, "Minerva, how nice of you to join us! Come play with us!" he exclaimed.

"What? No! Explain this!" McGonagall ordered.

"We're playing Wizard Monopoly!" Fred and George told her brightly.

"I can see that," McGonagall said faintly.

"Come, and play!" Dumbledore offered again.

McGonagall looked between the three eager faces feeling her resolve crumble, "Well….." she began slowly, "Fine! But I get the sphinx!" she said grabbing the piece and sitting down to the right of Dumbledore.

…

Severus Snape scowled as he looked around the almost empty entrance hall. Since McGonagall had left he had been wanting to get back to his chambers to finish grading the papers that the dunderheads he had the pleasure to teach had turned in, and going to sleep.

He had to admit that he was curious as to what Dumbledore was up to, and why McGonagall had not come back to dinner. He sneered as he thought of what the fools could be up to.

His curiosity got the best of him, however, and he told Flitwick goodnight, and stalked off in the direction of Dumbledore's office. As he went he managed to deduct twenty points from Gryffindor for no reason other than a first year was walking too fast. Snape smiled cruelly. It was a job well done on his part.

Snape recited the password to Dumbledore's office, and stalked up the stairs. He opened the door not bothering to knock, and gaped for a moment at the sight before him, before regaining his composure and scowling at the four sitting around Dumbledore's desk.

McGonagall seemed triumphant about something, and the other three seemed disappointed. The Weasley twins decided to state their disappointment, "Aw… I wanted Zonko's!" they both chorused.

"_What_ is going on here?" Snape demanded.

All four of the players looked up at him innocently, and all said, "Monopoly!" as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Snape scowled at the beaming face of Dumbledore. The headmaster's eyes were twinkling as he told the potions master, "Play with us, Severus!" and seeing that Snape was about to refuse he got up and lightly pushed him towards the desk and into a chair, "I insist!"

Snape sneered at Dumbledore, but still grabbed a game piece that was in the shape of a basilisk, "Fine," he all but snarled.

He sat down and began to play the ridiculous game with the load of buffoons.

…

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley were on their way to the headmaster's office after Harry had received an owl from Dumbledore.

"Are you sure that it was from Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked for the fifth time since he had gotten the letter.

"Yes, I'm positive. I recognize the writing, and Fawkes brought it," he told her, "Who else would it be?"

"Someone trying to get us into trouble! It is after curfew, you know," she told them not wanting to get into even more trouble than they normally did.

Ron snorted slightly, "Dumbledore wouldn't care! He'd just get whoever tried to get us into trouble a few detentions!" he told her.

Hermione just stayed silent knowing that he was right.

Harry told the statue the password that had been written on his letter, and made his way to the top of the staircase. He opened the door, and froze hearing his friends stop too.

The trio looked at each other with wide, incredulous eyes. They could not believe what they were seeing.

"Er….. Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked uncertainly. He had never expected to see those five people sitting down at the same table without arguing, much less playing a board game.

Dumbledore looked up with a wide smile, "Come in! Come in!" he told them gesturing to the three seats that were placed to the side of his desk.

The trio cautiously walked forward, and sat down. Hermione was the first to speak up, "Um, Professor Dumbledore, what exactly are we doing here?" she asked.

Dumbledore beamed, "We're playing board games!"

The trio looked at each other, shrugged, and each picked a game piece.

Dumbledore grinned, "Welcome to war!"

**A/N: Done! I hope you enjoyed this! I would love to hear what you thought whether they be good thoughts or bad!**


End file.
